KRS.12-Triumfalny Samuraj i Cytrynowy Rycerz
jest dwunastym odcinkiem serii Bakugan/Kamen Rider: Sengoku. Odcinek Las Helheim Inves wyciągnął swoją rękę w stronę Luka, po czym powiedział. thumb|left|170pxKarmazynowy Inves: Yeztem Phoreshu, pan tego świata! Sorushu: Phoreshu nie miałeś szukać Demushu? Phoreshu: Mam to gdzieś wolę rozwalić ich! Dorian wstał, po czym wyjął Ananasową Ziarnokłódkę. thumb|150pxZiarnokłódka: PINE! Dorian: Cho Henshin! Driver: Cięcię! Pine Arms! Stalowy Młot Destrukcji! Gdy Invesy odwróciły się w stronę Doriana, Luk wyjął Mango Ziarnokłódkę. thumb|leftZiarnokłódka: MANGO! Driver: Cięcię! Mango Arms! Młot miażdżący wszystko! Sorushu: Głupi gatunek nigdy się nie uczy. Phoreshu: Ja się tym zajmę! Phoenix Zone Phoreshu utworzył wokół siebie ogromne ilości płomieni, które przybrały kształt feniksa, który przecinał Blaze i Shoguna, powodując iż zniknęły z nich zbroje. Następnie Sorushu pstryknął w palce i powstałą szczelina do Zawane City. Dorian: Co? Sorushu: Overlordy potrafią dowolnie manipulować światem, jesteśmy niezwyciężeni. Ale spokojnie uczynimy z ludzi nasze zwierzaczki. Dorian: Ty. Luk: Nie myśl, że na to pozwolimy! Phoreshu: Plebsy nie mają prawa mówić do włądzy absolutnej! Phorushu skinął ręką powodując, ze liany obwiązały Luka i Doriana po czym wrzucił ich do Zawane. Następnie oba Invesy spojrzał się na siebie po czym przekroczyły szczelinę wkraczając do Zawane City. Zawane City Kiedy Pit, wraz ze swoim oddziałem miał się rozdzielić od oddziału Matiego, otworzyła się ogromna szczelina z której wyszły dwa Invesy. Sorushu: Nie ma co to słaby gatunek, ale ich technologia jest rozwinięta bardziej od naszej. Phoreshu: Kolejny plebs! Fire Overdrive! Phoreshu zaczał cały płonąc karmazynowymi płomieniami po czym ruszył w stronę Matiego i Pita. Pit i Mati zaczęli razem równocześnie atakować Phoreshu swoimi Energy Arrows, które dawały efekt i spowalniał Invesa. thumbDriver: SODA. Matsuobokiri Energy Squash! Pit wystrzelił z łuku, energetyczną klatkę, która uwięziła w sobie Overlorda. Driver: SODA. Cherry Energy Squash! Mati wystrzelił swój potężny atak, który przeszył na wylot Invesa, niestety nie był on na tyle silny by go zniszczyć. W tym samym czasie gdy Kuro Troopersi zaczęli atak, Sorushu wyciągnął ręce do góry po czym wystrzelił z nich nici zielonej energii. Atak ten nie zabił Troopersów, ale wyprał ich mózgi. Sorushu: Taki ton mi się podoba. Phoreshu wracaj do Helheim. Phoreshu: Że co?! Sorushu: Poza Helheim jesteśmy słabsi. Mając armię tych zapuszkowańców dam rade sobie rade. Więc z łaski swojej wracaj się zregenerować do Helheim i nie plącz mi się pod nogami. Phoreshu: Sorushu! Sorushu pstryknął palcami na co otworzyła się szczelina, po czym wkopał swojego partnera do portalu. Dodatkowo z portalu wylecieli Dorian i Luk. Sorushu: Macie tu tych dwóch śmieci. Jestem tak miły i nie zniewolę was teraz tylko dam wam czas do jutro. Punktualnie o 9 rano przejmę cały wasz świat. Pobawcie się do tego czasu. Za Shorushem pojawiła się szczelina do której wszedł wraz ze swoją 10000 armią Kuro Troopersów. Mati i Pit anulowali swoje formy oraz udzieli pierwszej pomocy. Dancer wrócił z Helheim kilka godzin po tym. Skontaktował się ze swoją drużyną, którzy doszli do porozumienia oraz postanowili pomóc w nadchodzącej walce Nowej Generacji. Tym czasem późnym popołudniem Luk ze wściekłości trenował na stacji lokomotyw. Luk: Szlak! Przeciwko temu czerwonemu kolesiowi nie mogłem zrobić nic! Gdy tak trenował przyszli do niego Nati i Mac. Nati: Wiedziałam, że tu będziesz. Luk: Nati, Mac. Co wy tu? Mac: Oczywiście jutro będziemy walczyć z OL-01, mimo to podzielimy się na dwie grupy. Druga grupa będzie miała za zadanie pokonać OL-02. Luk: OL-01? OL-02? Shorushu i Phoreshu?! Co to ma do mnie? Nati: Dołączysz do nas w tej bitwie? Luk: Jestem niczym w porównaniu do Overlordów! thumb|leftMac: Prawda, ale po walce Matiego i Pita z OL-02 ustaliliśmy iż moc czterech WDS da radę przewyższyć Ovrelorda dla tego. Luk: WDS! Nati: Jest twój. O ile nam pomożesz. Luk: Pewnie wchodzę w to! thumbNatomiast u Doriana. Dorian siedział na schodach do kina i rozmyślał. Wtedy podszedł do niego Profesor Red. Prof. Red: Ty musisz być Dorian czyż nie? Dorian: A ty to? Prof. Red: Red. Dorian: Twórca DDK?! Prof. Red: Overlordy są przerażające, czyż nie? Dorian: Aye. Prof. Red: Wy Armored Riders i Wizard Riders wiele już zrobiliście dla ludzkości. Odpuście sobie walkę. Zostawcie wszystko Nowej Generacji. Nie ma potrzeby byście na darmo tracili życie. Dorian: Co? Prof. Red: Spisaliście się. Nie musicie więc się wygłupiać i walczyć. thumb|left|190px|RTJPo tych słowach Red odwrócił się po czym odszedł. Zostawiając Doriana z mieszanymi uczuciami. Dorian wyjął DDK i Pomarańczową Ziarnokłódkę po czym zaczął wędrować po mieście. Gdzieś w centrum naprzeciw go stanął RTJ. RTJ: O co ty tak wo gule walczysz Ruekai? Dorian: Staruszek. RTJ: O co walczysz? Dorian: O swoją wolność! RTJ: A czym dokładnie jest twoja wolność? Dorian: Dla mnie to możliwość robienia tego co się chce. Bez ograniczeń. Ludzie którzy mówią że wolność się ogranicza się do krzywdzenia innych i muszą mieć dyscyplinę kradną ją. To co zrobimy z naszą wolnością zależy tylko od nas, a ja nie mam zamiaru jej stracić na rzecz złodziei, którzy skradli czyjąś moc. RTJ: Pragniesz mocy by o nią walczyć? Dorian: Dokładnie. RTJ: dobra wiec nie mam wyboru Dorian: Ale jak? RTJ: Nie pytaj podaj mi pomarańcz. thumb|Metaliczna PomarańczDorian chwilę się rozejrzał po czym dostrzegł najbardziej dorodną. Szybko wdrapał się na drzewo, zerwał ją i wręczył RTJ. RTJ wziął pomarańcz do ręki po czym ścisnął ją rękoma i nadał jej metaliczny kształt i konstrukcję. Dorian: Pomarańcz... RTJ ponownie klasnął w ręce przez co wraz z Dorianem znalazł się w Charmat. Dorian: Jak ty? RTJ: Chłopcze w Korporacji Wolnej Rzepy jest osoba, która współpracuje z Overlordami. Dorian: Zdrajca? thumb|left|250pxRTJ: Moc, którą ci teraz wręczę nie jest mocą Helheim, tylko mocą z twojego świata. thumb|100pxRTJ ścisnął Pomarańcz i nadął jej Ziarnokłódkowy kształt. Następnie odłożył ją na stole, a obok niej położył Słonecznikową Ziarnokłódkę pojazdu. RTJ: To jak wasz los się potoczy zależy tylko i wyłącznie od was młode pokolenie. Dorian: Kim ty jesteś? RTJ: Odpowiedź poznasz wkrótce Dorian: Aye. Poznam! Rankiem w Zawane. Na moście pojawili sie następujący Riderzy. New Slash, Sayajin, Ninja, Angel, Toxic, Deis i Kuro. Równo o godzinie 9, otworzyła się szczelina i zniej wyszedł Sorushu wraz z armią Kuro Troopersów i Invesów. Sorushu: Do prawdy, jakie to wzruszające. Sorushu: Atak! Rozpoczęła się walka. Riderzy pomimo chęci dotarcia do Sorushu, nie mogli ze względu na ogromne ilości nadchodzących Riderów i Invesów. Nie byli co prawda silni, ale razem tworzyli coś naprawdę niesamowitego. Nagle nadbiegł Dorian z założonym DDK z Pomarańczową Ziarnokłódką w ręce. thumb|leftZiarnokłódka: ORANGE! Dorian: Henshin! Driver: Cięcie! Orange Arms! Wkroczenie na scenę! Dorian wyjął Słonecznikową Ziarnokłódkę Pojazdu. thumb|200pxZiarnokłódka: SPEEDLINER! Dorian wskoczył na motor powietrzny i uniósł się na dużą wysokość omijając, Kuro Troopersów i Invesy po czym wyjął swoja Triumfalną Ziarnokłódkę. Ziarnokłódka: KACHIDOKI! thumb|left|200pxDriver: Ciecie! Kachidoki Arms! Triumfalne Hip Hip Hura! Dorian zeskoczył z motoru po połączeniu z Kachidoki akurat przed samym Shorushu. Sorushu: Nigdy się nie nauczysz? W Korporacji Wolnej Rzepy po ujrzeniu nowej formy Doriana, Red wpadł w szał. Prof. Red: Czemu mnie nie słuchacie psy?! Dlaczego nie możecie robić grzecznie tego co wam karze?! Wracamy do walki z Shorushu. Shorushu wypuścił z ręki nić do prania umysłów mimo to na Dorianie nie zrobiło to wrażenia bo wzniecił ze swojej zbroi ogromne ilości płomieni za których pomocą zmiażdżył je. Sorushu: Co? Troopers! thumbTroopersi ruszyli na Doriana mimo to on wyciągnął z pleców swoje flagi i za ich pomocą zaczął wytwarzać płomienie oraz przełamywać kontrolę Invesa nad nimi. Sorushu: Nie wydaje mi się Shorushu przemienił swoje ramiona w dwa węże. thumb|leftDriver: SODA. Melon Energy Charge! thumbDriver: Ciecie! Budou Squash! Dwa potężne ataki energetyczne spaliły przytrzymały Shorusha w miejscu. Teraz Dorian miał idealną szansę do ataku. thumb|leftDriver: Cięcie! Kachidoki Squash! Ninja, Angel, Toxic, Deis i Kuro uporali się z Invesami oraz z Kuro Troopersami. Natomiast Dorian idealnie przeciął humanoidalnego Bakugana, pozbawiając go mocy, ostatecznie przestrzelając go płomiennymi ataki Rexa i Dancera. Po zwycięstwie cała ekipa anulowała swoje zbroje i padła na kolana ze zmęczenia. Dorian natomiast wykrzyczał z resztek siły. Dorian: WYGRALIŚMY! NIE ODDAMY NASZEGO DOMU! SŁYSZYCIE OVERLORDY?! Las Helheim Część Fruit of Knowledge Shorushu po zniszczeniu go wróciła do Białego Overlorda i wniknęła w niego. Biały Overlord: Shorushu bęzie cb ym akolać. Tymczasem w jaskini Phoreshu, pojawia się Luk. Phoreshu: Znowu ty? Luk: Podaj się. Phoreshu: W waszym świecie jestm słabszy, ale w swoim mam nieograniczone możliwości. Dam ci 10 sekund na ucieczkę. Luk: Ani mi się śni thumbEnergetyczna Ziarnokłódka: LEMON ENERGY. Luk: Henshin! Driver: SODA. Lemon Energy Arms. Walcz, walcz, walcz, moc! Walcz, walcz, walcz, moc! Phoreshu: O nowy pasek? Ale wiesz sam mi rady nie dasz. Phoreshu: Wy naprawdę sądzicie że ujdziecie z tond żywi? Phoreshu pstryknął palcami i pojawiły się liany. Lianami zajęli się Thanv i Mars. Natomiast Blader, Duke, Niapu i New Lapis przytrzymali i zablokowali Phoreshu przesyłając do niego swoją energię. Phoreshu: Głupcy tym mnie jeszcze tylko bardziej doładowujecie! thumb|leftDriver: SODA. Lemon Energy Charge! Luk z całej mocy przywalił w Overlorda sprawiając, że ten nie mógł już używać swojej mocy do regeneracji. Nie mogąc tez znieśc pobieranie coraz to nowszej i potężniejszej mocy Phoreshu w końcu wybucha, sprawiając, ze jego część Fruit of Knowledge powraca do Białego Overlorda. Gdy Phoreshu zniknął również liany które stworzył zniknęły. Riderzy aktywowali Ziarnokłódki Pojazdów i wrócili do Zawane City. Next Yo! Odcinek wreszcie skończony! Jak się podobało? Czekam na komentarze. To chyba najdłuższy odcinek tej serii jaki napisałem. Czy tylko mi się wydaje, że jak jest kolory tekst i obrazki odcinek wydaje się krótszy? Dobra a następnym odcinku cos co wstrząśnie wszystkimi Riderami! Czytajcie KRS.13-Zdrada Kategoria:Odcinki Kamen Rider Sengoku Kategoria:Twórczość AdiFire